Orx
Orx is a violent Qurex spotted in the Matoran Universe and on Spherus Magna recently. History Orx, along with the rest of his species, were brought into being on the planet of Gurdex, and lived a quiet way of life. However, the discovery of strange, orange crystals broke their peaceful society apart, and the Qurex started to fight with other races of the planet. During a final battle for Gurdex, Orx deserted his army, and the Qurex were wiped out during the battle. Orx was not seen for a very long time. Two hundred thousand years later, Orx was seen in the Matoran Universe when a group of travelling Matoran encountered him on their way to Stelt. They were intrugued by him, though in response, he absorbed them into his energies. He was later seen on Odina near the Dark Hunter's Fortress, and was approached by Hypras, who attacked Orx. Orx responded by killing Hypras in a violent masacre, leaving a number of other Dark Hunters dead aswell. Orx somehow made it onto the island of Destral, this time breaking into an underground chamber beneath the destroyed fortress. He was followed by Makuta Barrad, who attempted to lock him in a stasis field. The attempt failed, however, and Orx seemingly killed Barrad before retrieving what he needed. Later, he was approached by Toa Ragna and Orleon, and vioently attacked the two, and ended up teleporting them elsewhere. AFter Teridax's death and destruction of the Matoran Universe, Orx found his way onto Spherus Magna, where he encountered the Toa Ihly, Vulzaria, Taram and Ragna. The four asked for his name, though he attacked them. He began to strangle, Ihly, though was prevemnted from killing her by Vulzaria. After wounding Ragna, he departed the area. Makram, on his way to meet his sister Kyzakk, encountered Orx, and attempted to avoid him. Orx attacked Makram, and tore off one of his two back tentacles. the Brulax responded by unleashed a wave of energy, though Orx was unharmed by the attack. He then tore off Makram's arm, and twisted his lower leg, crippling the Brulax. Orx then finished Makram with a swift blow from his own staff. Orx later encountered the Toa again, and brutally pummeled Taram, destroying his armour and permanently breaking his arm. Slurrax and Kaza attempted to subdue Orx, though he simply knocked them both unconscious. He proceeded to twist Vulzaria's lower arm, and strangled Ihly to death. Before he could finish off the defeated Toa and Glatorian and Ragna, he was knocked into submission by Colarris, who then whisked the Toa away for medical attention. Abilities & Traits Orx is extremely violent, and is quick to defend himself if attacked or threatened. Like all of his brethren, Orx cannot talk, and instead uses telepathy to communicate, though he normally uses his mind powers as a weapon. He is also extremely intelligent. He wields a variety of powers, such as crystal vision, thermal vision, teleportation, great control over Psionics and intangibility. Tools Orx wields a pair of chains attached to his wrists, which he uses to attack his foes. He also seems to wield a Thornax Launcher after migrating to Spherus Magna. Category:User:Toa Kodix